


And I have finally realized

by roby_lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E mentre James cerca, ancora e ancora, d’impressionarla con la loro nuova impresa – fare le meches e Mrs. Purr?! Ma sei scemo o cosa Potter? -  Sirius tira fuori una stecca di cioccolata, probabilmente rubata dalle cucine, ne allunga un pezzo verso la bocca di Remus che l’accetta senza scrupoli e Lily sorride.</p>
<p>Ovvero Lily sa, Peter è stanco di mangiare formaggio e James si scopre fun-boy<br/>Sirius e Remus, ovviamente, capiscono tutto solo alla fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I have finally realized

**And I have finally realized**  
   
La prima ad accorgersene è Lily, perché Lily è _Lily_ , oltre ad essere una ragazza e si sa, in questi casi loro ci arrivano quasi sempre prima.  
Sono al loro terzo anno ad Hogwarts e gli ormoni iniziano a chiamare – non che lei ci abbia mai fatto caso, _ovviamente._  
James e Sirius interrompono quello che altrimenti sarebbe stato un pomeriggio troppo tranquillo per i loro standard con due sogghigni gemelli che lasciano intendere che hanno appena fatto qualcosa di assai malandrino e hanno bisogno di un pubblico che li ascolti.  
Peter lascia velocemente e felicemente da parte il tomo di trasfigurazione che l’aveva tenuto occupato fino a quel momento, lei si danna per non essere stata abbastanza veloce da darsi alla fuga prima che quel Potter prendesse posto vicino a lei, e Remus semplicemente sospira, mentre preventivamente riesce a spostare il libro che stava leggendo giusto in tempo perché Sirius gli si possa buttare sgraziatamente addosso senza rischiare di piantarsi uno spigolo in pancia.  
E se Lily inizialmente pensava che l’aveva fatto per il solo bene del libro, poi vede come Sirius si rifiuta di stare fermo continuando ad importunare l’amico con solletico, pizzicotti e _morsi_ finché l’altro non si arrende, lo lascia appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe e inizia, con un sovrappensiero nato ormai dall’abitudine, a giocherellare con i suoi capelli – davvero, a volte le viene da pensare se è di un essere umano che sta parlando o di un cucciolo di cane voglioso di coccole- e capisce.  
E mentre James cerca, ancora e ancora, d’impressionarla con la loro nuova impresa – _fare le meches e Mrs. Purr?! Ma sei scemo o cosa Potter? -_  Sirius tira fuori una stecca di cioccolata, probabilmente rubata dalle cucine, ne allunga un pezzo verso la bocca di Remus che l’accetta senza scrupoli e Lily sorride.  
   
   
  
  
Il secondo che se ne accorge è Peter, ma quello era ovvio.  
Peter che, per uno strano senso di sopravvivenza, è sempre stato abituato a guardare tutto e tutti e a studiare le situazioni, per capire quand’è necessario abbandonare la nave prima che sia troppo tardi.  
Peter che vede come Sirius guarda Remus quando questo è impegnato, Remus che ricambio lo sguardo di Sirius non appena quello si gira.  
Peter vede e capisce, perché quei due testoni si guardano nello stesso modo con cui James guarda la Evans, e si chiede se faranno mai una festa tipo matrimonio, perché per il suo quasi – matrimonio Remus di sicuro ordinerebbe un menù a base di cioccolata – cioccolata su cioccolata, cioccolata di tutti i tipi diversi esistenti nel mondo, magico e non, kili di cioccolata, montagne di cioccolata…- e Peter si trova a sperare che il loro praticamente – matrimonio avvenga presto perché tutto quel pensare di cioccolata gli ha fatto venire un buco allo stomaco per la fame.  
E sarebbe quasi tentato di chiedere a Remus un pezzo di cioccolata – quando mai Remus John Lupin non ha del cioccolato a portata di mano? – ma Remus è immerso fino al naso nel suo libro, ergo Sirius può fissarlo e sbavare senza paura che l’altro se ne accorga, e Peter decide che è troppo giovane per morire per aver distratto il giovane licantropo dalla sua lettura e quindi interrotto l’ora-di-adorazione-del- geniale-magnifico-inserire-aggettivi-a-piacimento-l-importante-è-che-siano-superlativi-perchè-è-di Remus-che-stiamo-parlando-brutto-imbecille di Sirius Orion Black che come vendetta ha sentito l’improvviso impulso di staccargli la giugulare a morsi per quell’offesa.  
A pensarci bene dovrebbe avere del formaggio in borsa.  
Spera solo che quei due si sbrighino a capire la situazione perché è stanco di dover mangiare formaggio per non dover disturbare Remus nella sua lettura.  
   
   
   
  
Non per ultimo ma quasi, anche James se ne accorge.  
La luna piena era tramontata e il sole doveva ancora sorgere quando si sveglia nella Stamberga Strillante. A fatica riesce a districarsi da quell’ammasso di corpi che formano ogni volta.  
Sentire i suoi amici vicini rende più facile il ritorno a Remus nella propria pelle, rende più facile trasformare gli ululati e i ringhi in lacrime calde e singhiozzi, perché non importa da quanti anni debba sopportare quella sofferenza, la trasformazione farà sempre un male tremendo e la paura che qualcosa vada storto, che la pelle del lupo diventi la sua prigione eterna, è troppo radicata nel cuore del ragazzo per riuscire a scacciarla del tutto.  
E a James tutto questo va bene, anche se comporta il piccolo inconveniente della mattina dopo di non riuscire a capire dove inizia uno e dove finisca l’altro, che fine ha fatto la sua gamba e _per Merlino, chi mi ha sbavato addosso?!_  
Con uno sbuffo James riesce a rimpossessarsi del proprio braccio, svegliando nel procedimento anche Peter, che si mette a sedere stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
Con gli occhiali storti – se la gente sapesse quante trasformazioni in cervo hanno dovuto subire quegli occhiali, per non parlare di altrettanti tragici risvegli la mattina dopo, forse non si sorprenderebbe troppo delle stanghette perennemente sbilenche – e i capelli spettinati anche per i suoi standard, James allunga una mano, scuotendo appena Sirius.  
Il ragazzo risponde con un mugugnio che sembra ancora un ringhio, e un’inquietante sbadiglio che si conclude con uno schiocco più di zanne che di denti.  
È quel suono secco che sveglia veramente James, e finalmente si accorge di come i due amici sono ancora abbarbicati uno sull’altro. Sirius in particolare sembra aver dimenticato che non sono più ai bei tempi del terzo anno in cui riuscivano ancora a tener testa a Remus per un paio di centimetri – _e solo perché io conosco l’esistenza di una cosa chiamata pettine e non ho ciuffi di capelli che contrastano la forza di gravità –_ ma ormai da un pezzo il licantropo li aveva superati, quindi l’erede dei Black sembrava quasi più abbracciato ad un albero che all’aspetto protettivo che di sicuro voleva assumere.  
E per un istante, quell’istante mentre Sirius apre gli occhi e il suo svegliarsi effettivamente del tutto, a James sembra d’intravedere qualcosa nel suo sguardo, un’ombra che non aveva mai notato prima, un ringhio che echeggia con un _mio, mio, mio_ mentre la stretta sul corpo del loro amico si fa più possessiva e gelosa.  
Poi Sirius si sveglia del tutto e anche Remus – _un molto nudo Remus, va detto, e sia ringraziato che l’inventore dell’incantesimo ha lasciato i vestiti nella trasformazione Animagus–_ inizia a svegliarsi, stiracchiando le sue lunghe membra e girandosi a pancia in giù verso il pavimento con un mugolio sordo mentre le sue ossa scricchiolano.  
Apre un occhio timoroso e cerchiato da occhiaie il giovane licantropo “Come siamo andati?” è la terrorizzata domanda che fa ogni volta.  
Sirius accenna una risata, scompigliandogli i capelli con una mano, James gli sorride, seduto al suo fianco, mentre Peter va a recuperargli i vestiti.  
“Sei stato fantastico Moony. E il piccolo-problema-peloso è stato molto poco problematico”  
E rassicurato Remus può tirare un sospiro di sollievo e finalmente rilassarsi, mentre James osserva come gli occhi di Sirius indugiano un attimo di troppo sull’amico.  
  
Il giorno dopo la trasformazione di solito è sempre il più difficile, tra il non avere Remus a portata di mano, perché dopo il mutamento gli restano a malapena le forze per arrivare al loro dormitorio prima di crollare nuovamente nel letto, e Sirius che diventa improvvisamente intrattabile, iperattivo ed esagitato anche per i suoi livelli, e James _finalmente_ capisce il perché!  
Non che lui non si preoccupi per Remus, ovviamente. Non preoccuparsi per Remus sarebbe l’equivalente di dimenticarsi di lavarsi un braccio per sei mesi – _oh, in effetti potrebbe proporlo a Sirius come sfida!... Ma c’è l’alta probabilità che Moony minacci di staccare suddette braccia ad entrambi alla luna piena successiva, quindi forse non è proprio una grande idea_ \- ma il livello di preoccupazione di Sirius è una cosa assolutamente imbarazzante, e James si chiederebbe come diavolo ha fatto a non notarlo _prima_ , se solo il fatto di averlo notato _ora_ non lo tenga così impegnato.  
E deve ringraziare che Remus è praticamente in coma e si accorga di poco e niente, o lo avrebbe ucciso lui stesso da tempo questo Sirius in versione mamma-chioccia-iperprotettiva.  
Arriva a fine giornata esasperato, tra la notte insonne e la giornata a correre dietro a Sirius che faceva in pratica avanti e indietro dalle lezioni al dormitorio, dalla Sala Grande al dormitorio, dalle cucine al dormitorio, dal bagno al dormitorio, _per la barba di Merlino, Black non è cambiato niente da due minuti fa!_  
E mentre Sirius trova la forza per fare ancora una volta quelle dannate scale fino alla loro stanza come una scheggia, lui si lascia cadere sul divanetto della sala comune, _casualmente_ già occupato da Lily Evans che con un’occhiataccia sta già per alzare i tacchi e andarsene – o alzare i tacchi e spingerlo brutalmente giù dal divanetto, sembrerebbe una cosa molto più da lei. Diamine, e poi gli chiedono anche come faccia ad amarla-  quando lui pone la fatidica domanda.  
“Ma è solo a me, o Sirius e Remus dovrebbero mettersi insieme?”  
Lily alza un perfetto sopracciglio rosso fuoco “Oh, sì!”  
“Dovrebbero decisamente svegliarsi quei due. Sono stanco di mangiare formaggio” borbotta anche Peter, sprofondato nella poltroncina in parte.  
James e Lily si scambiano una mezza occhiata prima di decidere di comune accordo di ignorarlo.  
“Sarebbe decisamente ora, peccato che sia un’impresa titanica”  
“E perché?”  
“ _Perché_ Sirius ha il tuo stesso livello di perspicacia quindi non si sarà nemmeno reso conto di quello che prova, e Remus non è messo meglio quando si tratta di faccende amorose, purtroppo. Non si è nemmeno accorto che potrebbe avere tre quarti della scuola ai suoi piedi se solo lo volesse!”  
Dopo un intero giorno - per non parlare di tutti quelli passati in cui non se n’era ancora accorto, ma se n’è accorto ora ergo James Potter esige un risarcimento lo stesso, grazie tante – a sentir parlare di Remus, a pensare a Remus, a preoccuparsi di Remus _per osmosi_ , James decide di potersi sentire giustamente indignato “Ehi! Quello semmai sono io!”  
Lily gli lancia un’occhiataccia “Ma per favore. Remus è mille volte meglio. È educato, gentile, maturo e intelligente. Per non parlare delle cicatrici poi. Davvero i commenti sulle sue cicatrici ti farebbero diventare bianchi tutti i capelli di cui vai così fiero”  
E James a bocca spalancata sta quasi per trovare la forza di fare per l’ennesima volta quei gradini e correre a raccontare tutto a Sirius, così mentre lui è impegnato a sbranare tre quarti della scuola per aver osato guardare il suo _amico_ , lui potrebbe tranquillamente rinchiudere Remus in un baule per poi spedirlo dall’altro capo del mondo, per avergli _quasi_ soffiato la ragazza -  ovviamente farebbe dei buchi per l’aria su suddetto baule. Remus in fondo è uno dei suoi migliori amici- ma il sorrisetto ammiccante della Evans sparisce rapidamente, per essere rimpiazzato da un broncio irritato.  
“Davvero è un peccato che quei due siano così negati nelle faccende di cuore. Starebbero benissimo insieme”  
In un batter d’occhio James dimentica i suoi piani di spedizioni e di istigazione all’omicidio, quando nella sua mente gli si palesa l’impresa più maestrale e intrigante di sempre: far mettere insieme i suoi due migliori amici.  
“Oh Evans, tu sì che sei un genio!” e Lily e così sorpresa che se James se ne approfittasse per baciarla quasi non se ne accorgerebbe – _quasi_ – peccato che il Malandrino sia troppo impegnato a correre nel suo dormitorio per notarlo.  
“… idiota di un Potter”  
   
   
   
   
Sirius capisce tutto quando è quasi troppo tardi.  
Lo capisce il giorno dopo l’ultima Luna, una Luna che avrebbe potuto tingersi di sangue, una Luna che avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto, fargli perdere tutto.  
Remus risente ancora dei postumi, pallido e distrutto come poche altre volte l’ha visto, solo la rabbia e la cioccolata che lo sostengono fuori dal letto.  
“Si può sapere cosa pensavi? Anzi si può sapere _se_ pensavi?!”  
Sono poche le volte in cui l’ha visto davvero arrabbiato, si potrebbero letteralmente contare sulle dita di una mano.  
La prima volta ci hanno messo sei mesi, quattro punizioni in tre giorni, la luna ad uno sputo dall’essere piena e la sua scorta di cioccolata miseramente esaurita per farlo infuriare in quel modo.  
E i Malandrini avevano imparato a loro spese che è meglio non far mai, _mai_ , M.A.I., arrabbiare veramente Remus Lupin.  
Per questo Sirius non si sorprende che gli altri due stiano silenziosamente in fondo alla stanza, probabilmente pregando di fondersi con muro o nell’apparizione di un improvviso baratro verso il centro della Terra.  
“Era solo uno scherzo…” cerca di difendersi debolmente.  
Remus riduce gli occhi a due fessure, il verde delle iridi improvvisamente incandescente “Uno scherzo?! Avrei potuto ucciderlo, Sirius!! Se non peggio!”  
L’erede dei Black non riesce a reggere il suo sguardo, preferendo puntarlo sul pavimento “è colpa sua, se Mocciosus non fosse così ficcanaso allora-“  
“Sei tu che l’hai istigato, Sirius! Tu l’hai istigato e hai usato _me_ come arma! Avevi pensato alle conseguenze? Avevi pensato a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se James non si metteva in mezzo?”  
“Io…”  
“Mi avresti reso un assassino! Mi sarei macchiato le mani di sangue per causa _tua_ , per un _tuo_ stupido scherzo!!- le sue spalle sono scosse da tremiti, i pugni talmente chiusi da lasciare i segni delle unghie sui palmi, e Sirius si prenderebbe a pugni da solo perché l’unica altra cosa di cui Remus non ha bisogno sono altre cicatrici, è altro dolore- tu sai quant’è importante tutto questo per me! Sai quanto mi senta male a tradire la fiducia di Silente uscendo con voi quelle notti! _E tu ancora ci scherzi su?!_ È un miracolo se Piton è vivo! È un miracolo se non mi hanno già espulso, se Piton non mi ha già denunciato al mondo, e niente tutto di questo è grazie a te! A causa tua stavo per perdere tutto Sirius, _tutto_!!”  
La rabbia quasi gli trasfigura i lineamenti, gli occhi sono adombrati, gli sembra quasi di vedere il lupo premere nuovamente per uscire.  
Le sue parole giustamente velenose gli cadono addosso come una doccia d’acqua fredda, e il terrore che potessero realizzarsi, che potesse perderlo per sempre, lo invade al punto che si sente annegare, un peso sul petto che non riesce ad alleggerire.  
Vede Remus fare un passo rabbioso verso di lui, il ringhio familiare e la sete del lupo già in gola.  
E Sirius fa una cosa che non succedeva da un sacco di tempo. _Un terrorizzato passo indietro._  
La prima volta era stata quando finalmente avevano imparato a padroneggiare l’incantesimo Animagus, e finalmente avevano potuto raggiungere l’amico spaventato nella Stamberga Strillante.  
Sirius si ricordava ancora la sua espressione, un misto di ansia e paura, che si mescolavano al dolore della trasformazione vicina, perché loro non l’avevano mai _visto_ , perché avrebbe potuto farli male, perché avrebbero potuto spaventarsi a tal punto da tirarsi indietro e abbandonarlo, tante promesse di amicizia che improvvisamente si spegnevano al vento.  
Ma loro erano restati, anche se sì, appena dopo la trasformazione che gli aveva lasciati impietriti, Sirius già nel suo aspetto di Felpato, non era riuscito a trattenersi dal fare un passo indietro, mentre un Remus tutto nuovo gli si avvicinava e lo _annusava_.  
Era stata la prima volta, e ultima, aveva promesso a sé stesso quella notte. La prima e ultima volta che si sarebbe fatto vedere spaventato da lui, lo stesso _lui_ con un sorriso timido ma che sapeva essere più luminoso di quello di James, _lui_ con i suoi maglioni sformati, un libro in mano e la bocca sporca di cioccolata, _lui_ Remus, _lui_ Moony, _lui suo._  
Almeno fino ad oggi.  
Il respiro di entrambi si blocca. Sirius socchiude la bocca, e fa per spiegarsi, non era per paura che potesse fargli male, era per la paura di perderlo, _ti prego credimi, tipregotipregotiprego._  
Ma Remus ha già spalancato gli occhi e si fissa le mani come se non le riconoscesse, come se non _si_ riconoscesse. Vede i suoi occhi riempirsi di delusione ed orrore di sé stesso, la rabbia improvvisamente sparita, mentre si porta le mani prima al volto per nascondersi, poi tra i capelli, per tirarli, cercando di chiarire i pensieri nel dolore, un rantolo che gli esce dal cuore.  
“Remus…” Sirius fa per avvicinarlo, e abbracciarlo e non lasciarlo andare mai più, ma l’altro lo scansa ed esce di corsa.  
  
James lo trova due ore dopo, ancora nella loro stanza, accasciato a terra come una marionetta a cui hanno tagliato i fili, gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore che si ripetono incessantemente dietro i suoi occhi, pensieri tutti nuovi che gli si accavallano dentro, non abbastanza fiato per esprimerli e un casino in testa che non ha nemmeno idea di dove iniziar a far ordine.  
Per questo si è concentrato suoi respiri, l’aria improvvisamente pesante e viscida che insiste per entrargli nei polmoni e gli sembra più acida di ogni medicina, e sui battiti del cuore, che vorrebbe solo strapparsi dal petto e offrirlo a lui ancora sanguinante. _Tienilo. Ormai è tuo. È sempre stato tuo._  
James si siede al suo fianco, guardando il vuoto insieme a lui.  
Trentasei battiti del cuore dopo trova il coraggio di rantolare “è… è questo l’am-…am-… _?!_ ”  
Non ha il coraggio di dirlo. Non vuole dirlo, perché non gli sembra giusto ridurre tutto ciò che prova il quel momento – il terrore disperato di perdere tutto, l’incredulità di averlo avuto sotto gli occhi per tutto questo tempo, un panico che gli farebbe tremare le gambe se solo fosse in piedi, eppure una gioia così sfrenata da chiudergli la gola in una morsa dolorosa, e la paura, una paura così inaspettata che vorrebbe solo scoppiare a piangere come un bambino e rifigurarsi sotto le coperte per non uscirne mai più- a cinque, semplici, fottute, maledette, terrificanti, agghiaccianti lettere.  
 “Oh, sì”  
“… _cazzo_!”  
“Due, in questo caso”  
E Sirius si trova a ringraziare non sa nemmeno lui chi per avere James al suo fianco, per quel fratello mancato, per quel pezzo della sua stessa anima in un altro corpo, mentre una risata gli gorgoglia fuori dalla gola e trova le forze per tirargli un pugno.  
“Che cretino!”  
“Senti chi parla! Io almeno non ho passato anni in negazione per ciò che provo per Lily”  
Sirius potrebbe ribattere, citando svariati a numerosi sproloqui su _quell’irritante di Evans! Ma chi si crede di essere, davvero Pad, quella è l’essere più seccante sulla faccia della Terra!!,_ ma si limita a sbuffare una risata.  
“Lui dov’è?”  
“In infermeria. È praticamente crollato, ma nulla che un po’ di riposo non possa sistemare a sentire Madama Chips”  
Sirius fa un respiro “Cosa devo fare James?”  
“Io avevo un piano, ma hai rovinato le cose”  
“Un piano?”  
“Per farti ammettere i tuoi sentimenti. Volevo mettere in giro la voce che Remus usciva con una di Tassorosso e tu, in preda alla gelosia, avresti dovuto precipitarti da lui, fargli una dichiarazione strappalacrime e baciarlo davanti all’intera scuola. Oppure ti saresti infuriato e avresti fatto una strage di Tassorossi”  
“…”  
“Era un rischio che valeva la pena di correre”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Cosa devo fare _adesso_ James?”  
“Ingoiare l’orgoglio, strisciare da lui implorando il suo perdono, fargli una dichiarazione strappalacrime e baciarlo davanti all’intera scuola?”  
“… se solo si sapesse in giro che la maggior parte dei nostri piani vanno a buon fine solo grazie alla messa a punto di Moony, la gente smetterebbe di considerarlo quello innocente del gruppo”  
“Quindi farai come ho detto?”  
“Diavolo sì!”  
   
  
   
   
Remus per una volta, è l’ultimo ad arrivarci.  
Sono passati due giorni da quando il suo mondo si è quasi infranto in polvere di stelle, due giorni in cui Madama Chips l’ha praticamente segregato in infermeria sbraitando un _e non osare mettere nemmeno un capello qui dentro Signor Black!_ , che in seguito gli ha fatto venire il dubbio che tutta la scuola l’abbia sempre saputo e stava trattenendo il fiato per il momento giusto ed esplodere in esultati _Io l’avevo detto! Lo sapevo! Dieci galeoni prego! Alla buon’ora! Finalmente si sono dati una svegliata!_  
Remus ovviamente non ha cercato di _evitarlo_. Stava solamente facendo in modo di essere improvvisamente impegnato e che questi impegni lo tenessero il più lontano possibile da Sirius Black e i luoghi che di solito frequentava.  
Ciò di cui non aveva tenuto conto erano James, Peter e quella dannata Mappa da cui non ci si poteva nascondere- maledetta la volta che li aveva aiutati a crearla!- e tanti saluti al suo piano di impegni-assolutamente-improrogabili.  
Così Remus John Lupin si trovò involontariamente trascinato dai suoi due _se-non-mi-lasciate-andare-immediatamente-giuro-che-vi-crucio_ amici attraverso la sala comune di Grifondoro fino alla loro stanza, dove un Sirius con i sensi di colpa dipinti su tutta la faccia aveva deciso di scavare una trincea a forza di andare avanti e indietro a quanto pare.  
E i due traditori sprangano pure la porta alle sue spalle, dopo avergli rubato la bacchetta, lasciandogli come unica possibilità di fuga quella di buttarsi giù dalla torre. O buttare Sirius giù dalla torre.  
Ma prima che potesse decidere per quale delle due opzioni è più propenso, Sirius inizia a parlare e parlare, e gli rovescia tutto addosso, con quel suo fare agitato e, per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, incerto, spaventato dalla possibilità di un rifiuto.  
E le sue parole si accavalcano una sull’altra, e lo sommergono a tal punto che lui fa fatica a capire il filo logico del discorso, sempre se la _logica_ e _Sirius_ possano mai coesistere in una stessa frase.  
Lo sente che gli chiede scusa, più e più volte, che si copre da solo d’insulti su quanto sia stato stupido, infantile e terribilmente sbagliato, perché è lui quello sbagliato, non Remus, mai Remus che si meriterebbe molto di più, Remus che è il migliore tra di loro, Remus senza il quale si è reso conto di non voler vivere, di non _poter_ vivere, perché farebbe meno male strapparsi il cuore che ferire Remus, che perderlo per sempre, sarebbe l’avverarsi dei suoi peggiori incubi e _mi dispiace Moony, mi dispiace tanto._  
“Sono un’idiota” conclude in un battito di cuore.  
Remus riesce solo ad annuire, ancora frastornato “Decisamente”  
Altro battito di cuore “Ma tu non sei da meno”  
E Remus riesce a malapena a sentirsi offeso, in quel marasma di emozioni e caos e _Sirius_ che lo stanno travolgendo, ma poi finalmente le loro labbra si incontrano, anzi si scontrano, e tutto se possibile si fa anche peggiore e più confuso, perché _Sirius lo stava baciando_ , ma forse proprio perché _Sirius lo stava baciando_ allora piano piano il resto del mondo sparisce, il caos in lui si affievolisce, e le uniche cose che diventano importanti sono le labbra dolci sulle sue e le mani incerte che tremano, mentre lo cercano e stringono, stringono come se non volessero mai più lasciarlo andare, e il sorriso, Dio quel sorriso che non riesce più a spegnersi sulle sue labbra e Remus decide che baciare ancora Sirius è un ottimo modo per nasconderlo ed evitare le sue battutine irriverente.  
Così lo bacia ancora.  
E ancora.  
E ancora.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Dite che avranno finito?”  
“Io dico che sono grata di non dividere la stanza con loro”  
“Argh non farmici pensare Evans! È per un bene superiore, è per un bene superiore, _è per un bene superiore!!_ ”  
“Sono stranamente d’accordo con te Potter”  
“Dite che adesso posso chiedere la cioccolata a Remus o Sirius mi sbranerà lo stesso?”  
“Dico che Remus ci deve cioccolata gratis per tutti gli anni a venire, Peter. Anche se temo che non si farà troppi scrupoli ad aizzarci contro Sirius se mettiamo _troppo_ a rischio la sua scorta di cioccolata”  
“Forse per voi. Sono più che certa che a me la darebbe senza troppi problemi”  
“Te la stai tirando troppo Evans”  
“Ma fammi il piacere Potter, quando saprà che il vostro piano era far dichiarare Sirius in mezzo alla Sala Grande mi ricoprirà di cioccolata da qui alla fine dei miei giorni per avervelo impedito”  
“Era un ottimo piano!”  
“Continua a sognare Potter”  
“Stupida Evans”  
“Idiota di un Potter”  
“Ah-ah! Sapevo di avere ancora del formaggio!”  
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è nata in meno di dodici ore dopo neanche tre giorni che sono approdata su questa ship, grazie tante stupido tumblr.  
> Non ho mai scritto su questi personaggi, quindi ogni critica e suggerimento saranno ben aprezzati.  
> Grazie di cuore a chiunque sia arrivato fin quaggiù, buon Natale (in ritardo) e felice anno nuovo :3
> 
> roby_lia


End file.
